


Dammit!

by TinyTris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/TinyTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caelum was on a normal hunt. A simple haunting, nothing too taxing.</p>
<p>Or at least, that's what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write so late? It's 1:00 in the morning and I have to pack because I'm moving out soon. Why am I doing this to myself?  
> Right, because I love writing.
> 
> Also, Caelum is pronounced "see-L-uhm"

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Shouting, a man tore his way down a hallway. He was being chased by something unseen. “Great job, Caelum. Thought it was gonna be an easy ghost but nope. Had to be a poltergeist!” He mumbled to himself. There had been talk about a simple haunting. Nothing too serious, a glass breaking here and there. Sounded to him like it was a sad ghost who wanted to be noticed. Fortunately, he was right. Unfortunately, he was right. It was a forgotten soul that just wanted to be noticed by the owner of the house, a relative. When the owner left to let Caelum do his job, the damn thing got angry. Now he was out of rock salt for his gun and forgot his iron crowbar in the car. Genius. 

Bolting for the door, he was stopped when a force threw him to the opposite wall. The apparition formed in front of him. It was a younger looking lady. Had she not been dead and an ax through the left side of her face, Caelum would argue that she was even pretty. He pushed himself up from the ground. It was not the time to be thinking stupid things like that! He had originally come into the house to try and find the bones. Problem was that she was cremated. What the hell was he supposed to do now? A freaking fingernail clipping could be keeping her there. As the woman drew closer, the blonde man reached in his back pocket. He prayed to whatever may be out there that this would work. Finally, he found what he had been searching for. A salt rock pendulum that his grandmother had given him. When the ghost was just close enough to reach an arm out, he threw the rock towards her as hard as he could. Just like that, she dissipated. With an entity like a poltergeist, though, it wouldn’t be long before she was back.

The man grabbed his pendulum and made his way towards the door again. He was only about a foot away when she appeared again. “Shit!” Thrusting her hand through his chest, the woman grinned wickedly. Caelum felt pain throughout his ribcage. He knew that ghosts were strong and angry ones were even stronger, but he’d never experienced it first hand. In pain, he dropped the pendulum. One hand grasping at his chest and the other attempting to claw at the figure, he sank to the floor. She watched on, looking down at him as she continued to assault his heart. Just when things were about to go to complete shit, Caelum heard a scream. It wasn’t his, though. The shrill voice belonged to the poltergeist. She stumbled backwards, looking him in the eye with a scowl before going up in flames. Eyes wide, the man clutched his chest and fell with his back to the floor. He had no idea what just happened, but he was glad it did. Alright, he knew what happened, he just wasn’t sure who or where or how. Panting, he closed his eyes and breathed out, “Oh, that was a close one. I need a nap. Or a drink. Or both. Yeah, both.” He said to no one and fell into darkness.

 

Suddenly, hands were felt checking his pulse and shifting him into a sitting position. Caelum opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. His vision was a bit blurry, but he saw two figures. One was standing above him, seemingly looking around, and one was crouched beside him. “Hey, man, you alright?” A gruff voice asked.

“Well, _‘alright’_ is a pretty relative term.” The blonde replied. That earned him a chuckle from each figure. From both builds it was easy to tell that they were men. Freakishly tall men. Caelum was about six foot tall himself, but these two easily had three or four inches on him.

Vision clearing, he saw the two men at last. One was taller than the other. This man had long brown hair and a concerned look on his face. The other man, the one crouching beside him, had lightish brown hair. From what he could tell in the dark house, the man even had freckles. “Can you stand?” he asked.

After contemplating this question for a moment, the blonde nodded. Using the wall as support, he stood up carefully. The pain in his chest was still faintly there, causing him to wince. Seeing the pendulum on the floor, he went to grab it. This action cause him to lose balance, falling into the taller male’s side. “Dammit, sorry.”

“I think you need to take it easy.” Said man suggested.

“You know, I tell myself the same thing everyday.” He shook his head. “I’m terrible at listening.” The pendulum now in his palm, Caelum relaxed a little. There was nothing really special about it. His grandmother had gotten it from a gas station at a Native American reserve. Something about having it close always made him calm, though. “I’m Caelum, by the way.”

“ _Caelum?_ ” The shorter one asked with a brow raised. The questioning tone got him a jab to the side from his companion. He coughed and glared at the man. “I’m Dean and this is Sam.”

Outside, the first signs of morning began to show. How long had he been here? He looked at his phone. Dead. “Thanks. For, uhm, helping me out and all. Hey, what time is it?”

The taller brother looked at his phone, “About six thirty, why?”

A sinking feeling washed over Caelum. He was supposed to be in Illinois right now, helping his god daughter get ready for a dance recital. No idea why they made those things so early. People normally liked to sleep in on Saturdays. The man slapped a hand over his face and sighed. “God dammit.” Turning towards the men, he stood up straight. “Well, Dean, Sam. Thank you for helping me out. If we ever run into each other again, I’ll buy you a drink. I need to go.” Before the two had a chance to respond, Caelum was out the door. Parked in the shadows was a black 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda. The things were expensive as hell nowadays. Luckily enough for him, it was a hand-me-down from his grandmother. Tossing his gun in the back seat, Caelum buckled himself into the car. It revved to life underneath the turn of the key. It took some effort to breath and calm down after just having his life almost ripped away from him. There had been other times, but it didn’t really ever get easier. Sure, it got to be expected. Every hunt he went on, Caelum didn’t assume he was coming back. In his experience, anything that could go wrong would. 

Three hours later, Caelum was still on the highway and heading to Illinois. His god daughter and her mom were about the only people he could consider family. Shelby was a good little ten year old who did her best to help her mom, Alexia or Alex for short. When he’d first heard about Shelby, he was shocked. Alex had never been one to think about having kids. He was even more surprised when she asked him to be the godfather. When she found out that she was pregnant, she’d obviously told her husband at the time. He was happy and for the first year or two they raised her together. Then a Rakshasa killed him. It was let in because it appeared as a beautiful woman who claimed to be checking the air conditioning. Alex wasn’t at home at the time, she was working a late shift at the hospital. Once she was called about what happened, she contacted Caelum in hopes that he could kill the thing. After some struggle and a lot of cuts and bruises, he did managed to put it down. Ever since then, he’d been a father figure to Shelby. Whenever he could, he’d attend a recital or help her with a project for school. She even asked him to come in and talk about his work as an ‘engineer’ on ‘Bring Dad To School Day’. Sadly, he couldn’t always be around. He did his best to make it up to her, bringing her souvenirs from wherever he visited last. Alex said that Shelby liked to gloat to her friends about her toys and trinkets from all over the states. 

It was touching, but it tore him up inside. More than anything he wanted to be there all the time for Shelby and Alex. With his line of business, that was impossible. He tried his best to protect them. Giving them anti-possession pendants and books on how to keep certain things from their house. He’d specially fixed up the windows and doors to have salt on the inside of the wood. Under the wallpaper were countless symbols to ward off anything and everything with ill intent. All of that, but he still never thought it was enough.

The ringtone from his phone broke his train of thought. He fumbled with it a bit before holding it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Caelly, where are you? I thought you said you’d come watch me dance!” The sweetest voice chastised him from the other side of the line.

His heart dropped, “Hey, sweetheart. I got caught up in some work but I’m on the way now. It doesn’t start until eleven thirty, right? God, how do you deal with getting up three hours before that?” he joked.

“It’s called being prepared.” Shelby giggled. “I’ll see you soon. I miss you!”

“Miss you too. Tell your mom I say hi.” Caelum smiled as he hung up the phone. He thanked whatever god there may be that she was such an understanding kid. It made him sad that she had to be so mature at such a young age. She was still a child and yet she had to make her own dinner and do her homework on her own. Alex tried her hardest to be with her when she could, but she had to work. When she wasn’t working she tried to sleep a bit. It always broke Caelum’s heart to see such a beautiful woman look so worn down. He always made it a point to tell Shelby to stick to her education and that nothing was more important. Of course, she would always say that she already knew and that he was just nagging her. The little ball of sass that she was always made him laugh. Just like her mother.

 

About an hour or so down the road, Caelum saw a sign for cookie cakes. His stomach growled and he thought about how Shelby and Alex would probably like some. Alright, Alex might disapprove but he’d do it anyways. Who doesn’t love cookie cake for lunch? He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He slung a bag over his shoulder. Just in case. There were only a couple of people inside. It was oddly quiet. Glancing around here and there, he walked up to the front counter. The young woman behind it didn’t even acknowledge him. She sat there on her phone, chewing gum and blowing a bubble every so often. Caelum cleared his throat. “Uhm, excuse me?” He tried to politely get her attention. 

Looking extremely pissed off that she was just interrupted, the woman glared at him. “What?”

“Could I have one of your cookie cakes?” He smiled.

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” The rude lady smirked as if she’d just said something really smart.

“Yes, I can. Now if you would take my money and give me one of those cakes, I’ll be on my way.” Caelum smiled sickly sweet this time.

The woman scoffed but reached for his money. The ring on his right middle finger barely grazed her skin when she flinched and let out a hiss. Immediately, Caelum was on the defensive. That ring was pure iron. As if on cue, the woman’s eyes turned black. Her, along with literally everyone else in the little bakery. Caelum cursed and pulled out his flask. It was a mixture of holy water and alcohol. He took a large sip and spat it directly into the woman’s face. She clawed at the stinging liquid as it dripped down her features. 

One of the demons behind Caelum grabbed his arm and turned him around forcefully. It was about to go for a punch when the blonde shoved the salt rock pendulum against it’s neck. He reached into his pack and pulled out his iron crowbar. Nope, not leaving it in the car this time. With one thrust, it impaled the demon, causing it to exit the host. He began speaking an exorcism while attempting to fight off the other demons. Mass exorcisms are pretty difficult, especially when fighting the demons by oneself. Caelum was not getting out of this one without getting hurt. Something dug into his arm. Yep, definitely not getting out of this one unharmed.

By the time the exorcism was finished, it was getting to be early afternoon. Cursing, Caelum threw some money on the counter and grabbed two of the cookie cakes. Those, along with a muffin. Because, dammit, he deserved a muffin! He made it to the car. Buckling the cakes into the passenger’s seat, he checked the time. Ten thirty eight. Damn, it was time to do some slight speeding.

 

Something he was not proud of was being late. Luckily, the dance recital had only just begun. When he entered through the door he saw Shelby on stage. Caelum gave a little waved and grinned as she smiled back at him. Looking around, he saw that Alex had a seat saved next to her. He held the cookie cakes behind his back and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Surprise.”

Alex jumped, “Caelum! What the hell happened to you?” she half-whispered half-yelled.

The blonde man sat beside her, “Engineering accident.” He replied simply. Alex nodded before looking down at what Caelum had in his hands.

“Are those… giant cookies?” She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“ _Absolutely not._ ” Caelum puffed out his chest. “They’re cookie cakes!”

Trying to hold back her laughter, Alex apologized to the parents around her for the noise. The man next to her just smiled and turned his attention to the stage. Shelby was on the left in the front, dancing gracefully along with the music. Caelum couldn’t help but smile at her. Occasionally she’d find his eyes in the audience and smile back. This was what he longed for. A family. A normal life. Even a house and a garden. He sighed, knowing that it was all just wishful thinking. A man can dream, can’t he?

Once the recital was over, Shelby came running from backstage. Caelum handed the cookie cakes to Alex and held his arms out wide. “Shells!” He laughed as she jumped into his waiting embrace.

“Ceally! You made it!” Shelby hugged him tightly around the neck, not noticing him wince.

“Of course I did. What, you think I’d miss this?” The man smiled widely and gestured to the girl’s mother. “Look what I brought for lunch.”

She did. A little grin played on her face as she put her little hands on her hips. “You shouldn’t have cookies for lunch.”

Alex held out the box, “He didn’t bring cookies. He brought cookie cakes.”

The little girl puffed out her cheeks in defeat and grabbed a slice of the baked good. Taking a bite, she let out a squeal, “It’s delicious!”

“Oh, I had to fight to get it.” Well, it wasn’t really a lie. “So it better damn near heavenly.” Alex slapped his shoulder. “Ow, what?” Caelum fiend innocence.

“You going to stay for lunch? I mean a _real_ lunch.” The woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her hip go to the side a bit. Like mother like daughter. So sassy.

Hand to his chin, Caelum pretended to think. “Hmmm, well I mean I am a busy man. Convince me to stay.”

“We have strawberry shortcake.” Shelby interjected.

“Done.”

 

Something that would never fail to brighten Caelum’s day was the way Alex and Shelby hummed when they worked. Alex had done it for years, ever since high school, and Shelby just picked it up from her. Sure, it could get annoying after awhile, but Caelum didn’t mind all that much. He never really had the chance to live a normal life and this was about as close as he could get. Little things like this, normal things, were something he didn’t want to take for granted. Caelum relished every second he spent with these two, with his family. “So, you girls been busy lately?” He asked, looking at the Easter decorations around the house. He knew that come Easter morning, there’d be a giant basket of chocolate for Shelby. If he was able to sneak in, there’d be one for Alex too. Holidays were a luxury for him so giving little gifts like chocolate and a stuffed animal meant the world to him. 

Shelby skipped over to the table where the man was sitting. Her long brown hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head. Her tan skin contrasted with his own pale skin as she grabbed his arm. “Yup. Mom and I made more decorations out back.” She lead him to the back yard where there was a wooden cutout of a rabbit and some eggs. It wasn’t very neat, seeing as how it was painted by a ten year old, but to Caelum it was perfect.

“Wow, that looks really good! Did your mom cut that out?” He crouched to the girl’s height, looking at her chocolate brown eyes.

“Yeah, she’s really good with the tools in the garage.” The child bounced up and down excitedly, “Mom says that when I’m older, she’s going to teach me how to use them!”

Smiling, Caelum poked her cheek, “That’s great, Shells.”

“Food is ready!” They heard Alex yell from inside.

“Ooh, let’s go eat.” The blonde ushered the little girl back inside.

Suddenly, a phone began ringing. It was coming from Caelum’s jean pocket. He sighed, knowing that probably meant he wouldn’t be staying for lunch. Picking up, he answered, “Yeah?”

A familiar voice huffed over the phone, “I need your help with a hunt, boy.”

“I was just about to sit down to eat, Bobby.” 

The older man growled over the phone, “Well, take it to go because I need your help _now_.”

Hanging up the phone, Caelum walked into the kitchen. He smiled apologetically at Alex, who frowned. “I take it you were called into work?”

Shelby looked crestfallen. It broke his heart, “Yeah, it’s an emergency.” He looked towards the girl, “Hey, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’ll be gone before I know it, too.” She said in spite, which took both her mother and Caelum aback. “Sorry.” The little girl mumbled.

“I’ll miss you.” He said softly. Shelby launched herself into his arms in a hug. He squeezed her back and looked at her mother. Alex was smiling sadly. She began packing up a grilled cheese and some homemade fries. Caelum let go of Shelby and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll miss you, too, Alex.” He gave the woman a hug.

She handed him the food. “I better get this tupperware back.” 

Caelum grinned, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect it with my life.”

“See ya.” Alex waved.

In the car, Caelum slammed his hand against the wheel and called Bobby back. “What do you need my help for?”

“Another hunter’s been caught by a nest of those damn blood suckers.” He replied gruffly.

Starting the car he asked, “Alright, which blood suckers we talkin’ about here? There’s several I can think of.”

Bobby chastised, “Don’t get smart with me, boy.”

“Right, so dead man’s blood and my machete. Where do you want me to meet you?”

“Just come to my place. We’re gonna need a lot more than just machetes.” There was another voice, but Caelum couldn’t hear what they were saying. “It isn’t a regular nest.”

This made the blonde pause the action of turning the key, “What do you mean?”

“There isn’t just eight or ten. There’s around twenty. I’m going to need three pairs of hands for this.” Bobby said before ending the call. **Well, that didn’t sound good.**


End file.
